goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Ember
"Restore party PP with passion's flames." Location .]] Ember is found in the city of Tolbi, in the northeastmost corner of the main town area. To get to it, exit out of Tolbi's south gate, but not so much that you'll exit onto the world map; instead, hug the wall to the right and go behind the trees as you go right, then up, to an area where a small plant lies at the bottom of a wall. Use the Growth Psynergy, then climb up to where there is a puddle and use Frost on it. Then retrace your steps back to the town's front gate - again, making sure not to mistakenly exit the town area into the overworld, since that will reset the plant and the ice pillar - and go to the inn at the upper right area of town. Step onto the top of the ice pillar and hop to the right to collect Ember. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 9, base PP by 4, base Defense by 2, and base Agility by 2. When Ember's battle effect is used, Ember replenishes the PP meters of all current battling Adepts by 7% of their respective maximum PP meters. A Jupiter Djinni in The Lost Age, Aroma, is a superior version of this effect, restoring PP by 10% instead of 7% Ability analysis In Golden Sun, Ember is the one Djinni - indeed, the one effect possible - that restores the PP of all Adepts at once. It would seem to be a very useful and practical effect, considering the usefulness of PP and how it can easily be drained, and the fact that it only restores more PP as the Adepts level up, but 7% really is a small number to work with, meaning that it only restores a mid-level Psynergy's worth of PP for the Adepts during the endgame. Thus, it is only used occasionally, especially considering that you only need to run around in the field to restore 1 PP every several seconds. In The Lost Age, when Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Ember's ability makes it an inferior version of the Jupiter Djinni Aroma, acquirable in Shaman Village shortly before the reunion takes place. That Djinni replenishes the PP meters of all current battling Adepts by 10%, and when the final party of Adepts is well-leveled up, Aroma would restore a high-level Psynergy's worth of PP for each affected Adept - a somewhat more respectable amount. Nonetheless, Ember and Aroma are the only effects available to the party that restore the PP of all Adepts in battle at once. But when the game is played with all characters in their respective mono-elemental classes, a Mars Adept with Ember generally focuses more on assault anyway, while Aroma better fits as a support option on a Jupiter Adept, a type of character which is often used for support's sake anyway. Name Origin Embers are small grains of slightly burning material normally found in the bottom of fireplaces after the fire has gone out. It is likely that Gene is short for Generator, as they produce heat. It is also possible that Gene is short for General, a person who leads an army – Garet's mono-elemental class features military ranks, such as Soldier. Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:PP-restoring effects